Barricade
Barricade is a major antagonist from the Transformers franchise and a high ranking member of the Decepticons. He ironically transforms into a police car despite being a Decepticon. He is the arch-enemy of the Autobot Scout Bumblebee. History ''Transformers'' (2007 film) Barricade is the quaternary antagonist in Transformers. After being active on Earth for some time, Barricade arrived to pick up Frenzy at the airport after his attempt to hack into the U.S. military network on Air Force One failed. Using data that Frenzy had acquired, they both learned of Sector Seven, "Project Iceman", Captain Archibald Witwicky and the discovery of the entombed Megatron. The two were able to use the internet to learn one of Witwicky's descendants, Samuel Witwicky, whom his username known as ladiesman217, and a pair of glasses that Megatron had accidentally marked with the location of the long-lost All Spark. Frenzy declared that they need to find Sam, and Barricade moved out to search for him. Later, Barricade confronted Sam regarding his recent eBay auctions while the human was fleeing Bumblebee, whom the human mistakenly believed was out to harm him. Sam fell for Barricade's ruse, and requested the "officer's" help, only for Barricade to ram him several times and transforming before him. As Sam fled, Barricade knocked him onto the hood of an abandoned car, then violently demanded information on eBay item 21153. Sam and Mikaela Banes, who had been drawn into the encounter, managed to escape him when Bumblebee convinced the boy to trust him, and Barricade transformed and pursued both the Autobot and two humans to a junkyard. After temporarily losing and then regaining their position, he charged into battle, activating his mace/rotating blade, and dispatched Frenzy to chase down the humans. However, his battle with Bumblebee ended because Barricade had taken heavy damage. Considering the fact that Frenzy was decapitated, he got off lucky. Evidently though, he recovered, and was back into working order when Frenzy (who had survived and infiltrated Sector Seven's base) transmitted both Megatron and the All Spark's location to his fellow Decepticons. When the humans fled with the All Spark, Barricade joined in the pursuit along with Devastator and Bonecrusher. Devastator soon broke off on an alternate route, while Barricade and Bonecrusher hit the freeway, making contact with the Autobot/human convoy. Barricade attempted to clear some room for the two Decepticons by activating his sirens; Bonecrusher simply rammed everything in his way. Sam recognized Barricade, and warned that they were in danger. Optimus Prime, Ironhide, and Ratchet aligned to block their access to Bumblebee, who contained the humans and the All Spark. Bonecrusher went on the offensive that ended up fighting the Autobot leader, and Barricade, being outnumbered 3 to 1, did not continue to pursue the others. ''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' Despite being absent in the second film, Barricade made an appearance in the third film. He was one of the many Decepticons seen in the invasion of Chicago. Eventually he, Soundwave, Shockwave and many others rounded up most of the Autobots and held them prisoners. With some motivation from Dylan Gould, Soundwave decided to execute the Autobots. Soundwave shoved Que/Wheeljack in the center of the circle where he was shot and killed by Barricade. When the NEST reinforcements arrived, he was attacked and blinded by the snipers while confronting at a fellow Decepticon. Unfortunately, a soldier placed a boomstick on his leg created by the Autobots, cripping him and he is showed shooted by the N.E.S.T's soldiers. Barricade then isn't seen afterwards. Transformers: The Last Knight Barricade returns in The Last Knight ''as one of the film's major antagonists, revealing that he survived the events of the third film and was the only Decepticon besides Megatron who was able to escape capture by the T.R.F. (Transformers Reaction Force). His robot mode is upgraded to include hints of blue and now transforms into a Ford Mustang police car. Megatron expresses anger at Barricade's failure to retrieve the medallion from Steelbane and Cade Yeager, before later forcing Barricade to partake in the fight against the surviving Autobots in Texas. Only Megatron, Barricade and Nitro Zeus survive the fight which they retreat due to being outmatched. Barricade then pursues Bumblebee in Oxford, England but the Autobot scout easily takes him out with a few blasts, as Barricades mutters "Ow!" Barricade is seen during the final battle, but he disappears and it is unknown if he survived at all. Victims * Possibly numerous counts of Autobots before the first movie and before or during the fifth movie * Que * At least a few humans in Oxford, England Gallery MovieBarricadeHeatScrambleCard60.jpg Sal004907sb9.613.jpg|Barricade's vehicle mode, a Saleen S281 Police Cruiser NEwDt6MQFnFCAz_1_b.jpg MovieBarricade_render1.jpg 28598804110_2cffe38a91_z.jpg Barricade32.png 1490038470-t5-tier2-barricade-secondary-large-300dpi-trans.png Trivia *In one original draft of ''Transformers, Barricade & Frenzy were originally meant to be a single character named Soundwave, transforming into a Humvee instead of a police car but was dropped due to that Soundwave hardly resembles his original incarnation. **Ironic though, he encountered Soundwave in the comic adaptations of Revenge of the Fallen, mutually disliking the latter & in the third film both being voiced by Frank Welker, killing an Autobot together. *Barricade's design is loosely based from Autobot Prowl, an Autobot from the original Transformers who transforms into a police car. **Also in one original draft of Transformers had Prowl to appear as part of the original Autobot line-up but was dropped & changed for Barricade after the writers though of an idea of an authoritarian figure on him. **Ironically, some of his toy's color schemes bears a similar color to the said Autobot. *Barricade was originally meant to appear in Revenge of the Fallen but was dropped & forgotten. He was originally meant to reappear reformatted under the name Sideways but was dropped due to Hasbro's request. **Some fans however believed that Grindor was originally meant to be Barricade but was dropped. Category:Nemesis Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Transformers Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fighter Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Torturer Category:Minion Category:Crackers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Aliens Category:Military Category:Successful Category:Mercenaries Category:Arrogant Category:Genderless Category:Neutral Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Conspirators Category:Mongers Category:Brutes Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Giant Category:Pawns Category:Game Bosses Category:Right-Hand Category:Video Game Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Enforcer Category:Mentally Ill